darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
823/824
Charity poisons Beth because she is jealous of her love for Quentin. Synopsis : For Magda, Collinwood is the only sanctuary from the gypsy captors who want to take her to her death. The great house is still far away, and her pursuer is very close. And every shadow of the night can suddenly come alive and kill her. Magda is startled outside the doors of Collinwood by Quentin, who gives her sanctuary within. Quentin, in trying to convince Magda to tell the gypsies that Petofi is a demon from hell, discovers that Magda is under a curse that prevents her speaking about Petofi. Quentin, determined to get Petofi to release Barnabas from his coffin, devises a scheme: Quentin writes a note for Beth to deliver to the gypsies telling them where to find Petofi, which she is to deliver at an appointed time should Quentin fail to return from Petofi's lair. Quentin goes to Petofi and demands Barnabas's freedom. Petofi at first seems unconcerned, until Quentin threatens to unleash Angelique, whom Petofi fears. Meanwhile, Charity Trask, possessed by Pansy Faye, has decided she wants Quentin for herself. To get rid of the competition, she gives Beth a poisoned drink, preventing her from delivering Quentin's note. Memorable quotes : Magda (On finding Quentin has gone to see Petofi): Oh, why did he go there, that crazy man, why didn’t he do what I wanted him to do, and let the gypsies take care of what they want to take care of? ---- : Count Petofi: I could kill you a dozen times over in five minutes. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye *Grayson Hall as Magda *Thayer David as Count Petofi *David Selby as Quentin Collins *Terry Crawford as Beth Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was double numbered with 824 (823/824) in order to correct the "out of sync" numbering, caused by the coverage of the astronauts in Chicago pre-emption that shifted 818 a day forward, so that Friday episodes end in a 5 or 0. * Scenic design by Sy Tomashoff. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Pansy: Not ready to lose Quentin. * TIMELINE: Quentin plans to return at 1am. 11:25pm: Quentin leaves to find Count Petofi. 11:30pm: Beth takes Magda to the kitchen. 11:45pm: Quentin arrives at Petofi's lair. Quentin gives Petofi until 12:45pm to decide. Day 318 begins, and will end in 830. 12am: Quentin and Pansy discuss the offer. 12:15am: Quentin waits with Pansy. 12:20am: Beth waits for Quentin. 12:40am: Quentin attempts to persuade Pansy. * The gypsies are camping at the edge of Birch Lake. Bloopers and continuity errors * When the scene transitions from Charity/Pansy and Beth to Quentin and Petofi in Petofi's lair, there is a lot of studio shuffling noise, and a shadow passes in front of the candelabra in the foreground. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 823 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 823/824 - The Deadly TambourineCategory:Dark Shadows episodes